Lies
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of the hate. This bitter feeling in my heart, that eats away at me from the inside, corroding my soul, destroying any semblance of goodness or sanity that I have left.


**Okay, let me explain. I don't like Sasuke. However, I can find it in my heart to feel bad for him. His life was ruined for the sake of 'peace', and he lost the only person he ever really gave a damn about. On top of that, it seems like everything in the universe is fucking around with the poor guy's head. So now I'm gonna take a deep, long look into Sasuke's screwed-up mind. **

**P.S: It's fanfic. Do you _think _I own this?**

…

…There's nothing honest in this world, is there?

I thought my family was honest…I thought my brother was an honest man…I tried so hard to be just like you…Itachi. The big brother that I always admired, and aspired to be like. The man I looked up to.

And then…you betrayed us. You betrayed _me._ You killed everyone I knew…everyone precious to me in this world.

It was then…that I swore I'd kill you…Itachi. I gave my life to my revenge. I trained until I heard my bones cracking under the exertion. Pushing my body to its limits, I worked for years to improve myself, so I'd be strong enough to take you on. I tried my hardest…it became my new goal.

Others tried to dissuade me…to talk some 'sense' into me. I ignored them, pursuing my goal relentlessly…my dream…ambition…whatever you want to call it. Sakura and Kakashi were by far the worst in this regard. Sakura tried to change me with affection and love. Kakashi tried to reason with me through words. Naruto didn't do much…he saw me more as a rival to surpass than as someone who needed healing. For my part, I saw him as an annoyance…just another hurdle to jump over before I could reach my goal.

Slowly, surely, they began to change me. Against my will, I felt myself opening up to them…but especially to Naruto. We were so alike…and yet, so different…I knew I would have to leave him if I ever intended to end your life. But, a tiny part of me said, 'who cares? Just live your life, and time will punish Itachi.' I almost gave into that voice.

Then, Orochimaru came along, and I put my trust in him…if only to gain power. I thought that he, at the very least, would allow me to kill Itachi before he took my life.

Not so. The bastard never intended to let me kill you. He was selfish. He only wanted me for my body. He lied to me. Just another dishonest man. So, naturally, I killed that son of a bitch. Or, at least, I locked him up until you could get rid of him for good.

You were always better at finishing a job than I was.

I lived. I fought. I killed. What else was I supposed to do?

Finally, after seven years of training, of _waiting, _I was ready for you. I went up to you, and the fight I had been dreaming of began…

…I won…

…Or, so I thought.

You _lied _to me. You lied to protect me. You lied to keep me safe. That whole village…Konoha…they _lied _to me. They _all _lied to me. And now, finally, _finally, _Madara told me the truth. the truth that no one would tell me. and in the end, it is him, not Naruto…not Sakura…not even you…who I completely and fully trust.

Then Kakashi showed up to bitch at me _again, _and I get mad. Does he think that I can be bought over with more _lies?_

I'm sick of the lies. I'm sick of the hate. This bitter feeling in my heart, that eats away at me from the inside, corroding my soul, destroying any semblance of goodness or sanity that I have left.

Contrary to what others think, I don't like being angry. I don't like hatred. But, it is an honest emotion. I don't have to hide who I am when I am angry. I am only myself, the way I ought to be. When I am angry, I don't have to make any pretense of politeness or caring. I can give in to my basic instinct, and, despite how much I despise it, it makes me feel _alive. _When I'm mad, I don't need a purpose. It _is _my purpose.

This world is full of lies and heartache. My anger is the only thing that keeps me from falling apart. I will make this dishonest world pay for what it's done to you, Itachi. For what it's done to _me. _It took everything, and left me with nothing. It took us from the top of the world, and thrust us into the pits of Hell.

I don't want to live anymore. I just want to curl up and cry, waiting for my death, where we can be together again. But I must live, until this disgusting world has paid. So, I fight, and survive in an unsightly way...Like you told me to, seven years ago.

And I listen to Madara, because I trust him. He is a truly honest man. He wouldn't lie to me...

...He couldn't...

** Watch now as I make a bunny out of random keys :D**

**(\ /)**

**(o.o)**

**(oo)O**

**The bunny wants you to review ^.^ You don't wanna disappoint the bunny, do you?**


End file.
